Piper's death
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The now elderly Piper Halliwell enter the attic. Just as always, the Book of Shadows sit on its stand in the middle of the room, but Piper walk past it and over to a wooden cabinet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

* * *

 **Piper's death**

 **The now elderly Piper Halliwell enter the attic.**

Just as always, the Book of Shadows sit on its stand in the middle of the room, but Piper walk past it and over to a wooden cabinet.

She open it and gently pull out two items. Melinda Warren's wedding chalice and Pewter Heart locket.

"I need to bring these to Phoebe for the..." says Piper when suddenly a denom appear in a blaze of fire.

"Give up or die. You have no power against me." says the demon.

"You don't scare me." says Piper with confidence.

Piper try to use her powers to blast the demon to pieces, but she's old and weak and the demon throw an energy ball that knock her down.

"Chris!" screams Piper.

"Sacriomentus Patronum Divinato." says Chris Halliwell as he orb in from the Heavens.

His Elder robe transform into leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans and combat boots.

"The Sacred blade Caliburne." says Chris.

In a swirl of white magical light, Excalibur appear in his right hand.

"Mother, I won't let you die like this." says Chris.

"Thank you...my...son..." says Piper.

"Not even you are strong enough to slay me, Elder." says the demon with an evil smile.

"Let me be the judge of that, you creature of darkness." says Chris.

Chris swings Excalibur and slice the demon's left arm open.

"No blade shall destroy me." says the demon.

"I'm of a different opinion." says Chris.

The demon launch a bolt of fire towards Chris, but the fire is deflected by the blade of Excalibur.

"That was just luck." says the demon.

"Is that what you think?" says Chris.

"Damn you! Get ready to face the end of your fuckin' life." says the demon.

"You can not win against both me and my brother." says Wyatt Halliwell as he orb in.

Wyatt try to heal Piper, but it doesn't work.

"Mother, we won't let you die today. Chris and I will save you." says Wyatt.

"No one can defeat me!" says the demon.

"Oh yeah? Zodicurius Grandina Armanti." says Wyatt, casting a spell on the demon.

The demon get caught in a cage of golden magic.

"Nice one, bro. Let me finisih this damn fucker off. Tadernicum Legerina Caoundaate." says Chris.

The magic of the entire Halliweel / Warren line is pulled into Excalibur.

"Demon, return to the dark pit of crap from where ya once came!" scream Chris in a hard manly tone as he throw Excalibut towards the demon.

The legendary sword strike the demon into the heart, or where his heart would be. He fall down dead.

"Restavinicum Nevia Corzico." says Wyatt, trying to heal Piper again. It doesn't work.

"Wyatt, Chris...remember me as I once were. Farewell...my sons. Be strong and protect Phoebe and Paige." says Piper as she die.

"No! Mother, come back!" scream Wyatt as he drop to his knees and starts to cry.

"C'mon, man. We gotta be strong. Now more than ever before. We did what we could to save mom. She had a long life. It wasn't possible to stop her from moving on beyond this world." says Chris. "And she's not truly gone. Like all those of our family before her, she's now a part of the book."

"I will still miss her." says Wyatt.

"So will I, trust me. Despite that, we have to look forward." says Chris.

"Chris, Wyatt...uh, where's Piper?" says Paige as she orb in.

"She's...dead." says Wyatt.

"How?" says Paige.

"He's responsible." says Chris as he use Excalibur to point towards the demon's corpse on the floor.

"I understand." says Paige.

"Caliburne Hazarentia Prevenensis." says Chris sending Excalibur back to the secret location where it is kept safe when he or Wyatt doesn't use it.

Paige, Phoebe, Chris and Wyatt make sure that Piper's physical body is put to rest next to her husband Leo so Piper and Leo can be together in the afterlife.

Nearly a month later, a large magnificent funeral is held for Piper. Her third child, Melinda, the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris visit from her home in Italy to attend her mothers funeral along with her older brothers and the rest of the huge extended Halliwell family.

Little over a year after Piper's death, Melinda moves back to the US to join Wyatt and Chris in the next generation of the Power of Three, now that Phoebe and Paige are retired.

Exactly 2 years on the day after Piper's death, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda summon Piper in spirit form.

"My children, I'm pleased to see what you've all three become. Also it's a joy to know that you continue to keep the world safe from evil." says Piper.

"In return we are glad to be able to continue what you and our aunts began all those years ago, mother." says Wyatt.

"Yes, you can trust us to do our best to protect all that is good against the powers of darkness." says Melinda.

"Thank you. I shall now step back into the afterlife. My times are over." says Piper as she disappear.

"Guys, mom was quite the powerful woman huh? She left a pretty big spot to fill. We need to work hard to keep up with that." says Chris.

"Yes. Mom was amazing. One of a kind, if you ask me." says Wyatt.

"Very true." says Melinda. "Both of you were lucky to get to spend more time with her than me."

"Always hold in value the time you got with her, that's what matter." says Wyatt in an attempt to comfort his sister.

"Thanks, bro. You always know how to make me feel better." says Melinda.

"What are brothers for?" says Wyatt.

"Aunt Phoebe asked us over for coffee and cake." says Melinda.

"If so we should head over there. She's old and weak these days so we should not ignore her and doing so would be rude." says Chris.

"And being rude's not our thing." says Wyatt.

"Yes, clearly not." says Melinda.

45 minutes later.

"I'm glad you three decided to come and see me." says Phoebe with a smile.

"You're our aunt. sure, we're kinda busy and all, but we try to still spend time with you as well as Paige." says Melinda.

"That's sweet of you guys." says Phoebe. "It's nice to know that you carry on the family's destiny."

"It's an honor to maintain the Power of Three." says Chris.

Phoebe look over to Melinda Warren's wedding chalice and Pewter Heart locket over on the bookshelf.

"Maybe those should be kept at the manor..." says Phoebe.

"No, they're yours as long as you're around. When you're gone they will be moved back to the cabinet in the attic." says Wyatt.

"It was mom's wish for you to have locket and the chalice, she told me so herself once." says Chris.

"Why me and not Paige?" says Phoebe.

"No idea." says Chris.

"I guess we'll never find out." says Phoebe.

"You're right." says Melinda.

"Yeah, probably. On the other hand, who knows? I'm not always right." says Phoebe with a cute laugh. "I'm sometimes wrong. You know that."

 **The End.**


End file.
